Blue and Pink, hand in hand
by Chey1ne
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno is found by Kisame Hoshigaki in the woods, and has lost her memory?[kisameXsakura] ommigad theyre so cute
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a short chapter, but I'm only posting this crack pairing fanfiction after an idea suddenly popped into my head, and I want to know if you like it before I waste hours of my life doing something no other human being than myself will enjoy! I am trying to form it the best I can. Also, I am posting this to see if I will get any reviews, as my previous story didnt get any yet. Either way I'll see you soon, we'll meet again in the end of this chapter!  
**

* * *

**  
**

A shadowy appearance leaned over the young girl in her late teens. Her body was just lying there, lifeless, as the rain poured down on them both.

The shadow was almost done pulling out his sword as he eyed her, when he suddenly stopped. Her pink hair had caught his eye, and he was amazed.

'How can someone have such pretty hair…?'

His mind was changed and his sword was put back in place.

What was this feeling he was experiencing?

He sat down on his knees beside her to get a better look. Removing some of her hair from her face with his blue-ish hand, he could see that her eyes were closed. She was unconscious, barely breathing. His mind was pondering on a similar question.  
'How can someone have such a pretty face…?'

He had only felt it once before, but it was so long ago he couldn't remember it.

Making up his mind, he picked her up gently, compared to his standards, and lifted her up against his chest.

The rain was still pouring down, and this young woman was wounded. He would have to hurry to save her life.

Where did this sudden urge to save her come from?

* * *

Sakura Haruno was lying on a bed. That much she could tell. She was warm, but something was wrong with her left leg. She tried to move it.

'Itai…Mental note: Don't move body parts that hurt.'

Suddenly she realized she was not alone, someone was in this room with her, but her thoughts moved on to other, more important matters. Opening her eyes, her vision got blurry. All she could make out was the wooden roof above.

She stretched out her arm and pressed down, trying to sit up.

She mentally cursed as a sharp pain shot through her body. It felt as if she was being spun around at a very fast rate, dizziness struck her off guard. Immediately she stabilized herself and got hold of a pillow that was resting behind her lower back as she was now sitting.

She pulled it out and put it behind her neck in one floating move.

A sigh escaped her lips as she praised herself for her effort.

Now that she was sitting, she had a chance to see what was going on, and where she was. The dizziness was almost gone, and she felt a little better.

The room was painted red with white curtains, it had a table and three chairs on the other side of the room, as well as a very small kitchen section not far to the left of the table.

Her thoughts started racing as she saw someone lying under the covers next to her.

Who could it be? Someone she knew?

She lifted the covers, only to reveal a sleeping body.

At least she thought it was sleeping, but Kisame Hoshigaki was awake the moment this young woman had opened her eyes.

She poked him lightly on his back.

"Anou…" she started.

Nothing. She tried again.

"Excuse me..?"  
Her heart was beating faster as the person next to her started to move into a sitting position, much like her own.

He turned his head against her and let out a big yawn, covering his mouth with one hand.

"Yes, what is it, m'lady?" he formed a smile on his lips.

"Sugoi!" her face lit up as a firefly in the middle of the night.

"Your face is blue! Can I touch it?" the girls hand was immediately raised as she said this.

"Go right ahead, though I doubt you will find it any different from anyone else's by feeling."

She moved closer, and her fingertips met his cheek, and she smiled. She didn't notice, but the pillow she had placed behind her neck fell down.  
"It's so soft!" she giggled.

The man blushed inwardly upon hearing her comment. It was rare that anyone complimented him."Hehe. Arigatou."

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you didnt, then please tell me what you didnt like. :) Reviews means faster updating!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Suddenly, Sakura noticed how rude she was being. Why was she doing this? She knew better than joking around with someone she didn't know, and on top of that they were in the same bed! She wanted answers!

"Anou…" she tried. "Who are you, and where am I?"

The man gave a surprised smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"My name is Kisame Hoshigaki, and we're in Iwagakure."

Sakura began to feel dizzy, now new questions were lurking, and most of them she told herself that she should know.

"What's my name?" she said with a frown.

Kisame frowned too. So she had lost her memory…

"I don't know, I just found you in the woods, I think you were dying."

"I was dying!? My god, I guess I should thank you then, Hoshigaki-sama."

"Oh don't be so formal! Call me Kisame. And yes, you were dying, and you would have too. But I managed to save you!" Kisame smiled.

"I owe you my life, Kisame-sama, even though it's not worth much. I don't even know my own name!"

Kisame looked at the girl in front of him.

"Do you want to find a new name, until you remember your given one?"

"That would be nice!" Sakura smiled.

"All right, let's see. Anything in particular you would like?" Kisame smiled again.

"Well… I was thinking that you could give me a name, Kisame-sama,"

"Oh alright then." Kisame set his mind around the girl's request.

"Let me think about it till tomorrow. I promise I will have a nice one for you."

'What the hell am I doing? Why am I being nice to this girl? I don't even know her!'

Kisame asked the girl what she wanted for breakfast.  
"Oh it's not important what it is as long as it's edible." The girl smiled at him.

"I'll be back within an hour, so don't worry. That's the bathroom," Kisame motioned to a door on the other side of the bed she was in. "Later today we can go find you some new clothes if you want to." She gave him a smile as he went out of the door.

'Okay… Let's see…' Sakura tried to get out of the bed now, but failed miserably. Her leg was aching again and it prevented her from getting out. It hurt so badly she clutched it with her hands to make it stop, and it did. She didn't know, but she had partly healed her leg with her unconscious medic nin skills.

Now that her leg was feeling better, she got out of bed and hobbled her way to the bathroom.

It smelt of lavender and honey inside this white room. To her left she found the bath tub and to her right was the sink and some cosmetic articles.

She started to fill the bath tub with hot water. Ah it was going to be nice with a hot bath, it felt like she hadn't showered or bathed for days! Maybe a whole week!

While the hot water was filling the tub, Sakura took a look at all the cosmetics, most of them for skin and hair.

She had some of them herself, and it was not very likely that they belonged to Kisame.

'Who does this room belong to? A friend of Kisame?'  
Sakura was so busy looking at all the cosmetics that she had forgotten about the tub, and could feel hot water tickling her toes.

'Oh my! I forgot the water!'

Sakura hobbled over to the tub and shut the water flow.

'Phew!'

She let some of the water out of the tub and down the drain before she undressed and got into it.

Lovely.

Sakura sat there for about 20 minutes before she began feeling dizzy.

'Must be the leg' she thought.

When he was out of the water, she went over to the mirror to get a towel she had seen there.

'Who am I?' She recognized the face looking back at her, but she didn't know who she was. 


	3. Imprortant Notice

**Hello! I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating lately! I really want you guys to give me some ideas; I don't have many right now XD**

**I appreciate the reviews and I am honoured that so many of you have added the story to your favourites and alerts.**

**If you have an idea on how to continue this story then please send me a personal message. (In case your idea is so good I decide to go through with it, we don't want to spoil it for the others, do we? ;)**

**Btw, Deidara is entering in the next chapter, just so you know.**

**Much****love!**


End file.
